On the Outside
by JustAnotherScribe
Summary: Spoilers for episode 14. Cassie catches up with the other girls the next day and feels like the odd woman out.


A/N: I don't own them, just taking them out for a spin.

Spoilers for episode 14, this is what I'd like to see happen next. Similar idea as with my previous two Secret Circle fics the scene immediately following the end of the last episode. But I found too much that I wanted to play with this week, I really had a whole episode in mind. Instead of finding the time to write it all out, I ended up sticking with this short bit that starts it off. Sorry it's so rough, I really had to push today to get it out ahead of the new episode tomorrow.

I may follow this up with more of my thoughts if episode 15 doesn't ruin it for me. :)

***  
>The mood at school the day after Valentine's was tenser than usual, Cassie thought. She was bruised and battered from her car wreck the night before, and when she found Diana, Faye and Melissa standing around Melissa's locker, no one looked too happy. She wanted to tell them about kissing Adam, about the church and the dead witches and let them know that the medallion had been destroyed. But she held back as she approached them: there was some undercurrent here that she didn't understand.<p>

Faye immediately made her happy for her restraint.

"What now, Cassie? Got another big announcement for us? Headline: Cassie Blake chased by two guys," Faye rolled her eyes. "Maybe you've finally picked one of them?"

"Faye, cut it out," Diana said, before smiling at Cassie. "I'm really sorry about last night. Melissa and I were-"

"Having a good time," Cassie interrupted. "It's cool. I really didn't want to bring you guys down. That's why I took off," She shoved her hands in her pockets, rocking on her heels. "So, ah, you guys had a good time, right?"

Melissa looked away, her face a little pale, and Faye snapped, "Sure, fantastic. Too bad you missed it, right?" Melissa shut her locker, and Faye linked arms with her. "We should get to class."

Diana nodded, "She's right." She hesitated, seeming to finally notice the little cuts and bruises Cassie had tried to cover with concealer, "Are you okay, Cassie? Did something happen last night? You look a little..."

Cassie waved off the concern. "Hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine. We can talk later, and you guys can fill me in on what happened after I left...?"

"Sure, of course," Diana said, though her smile seemed a little forced.

"I need to stop by my locker to get my books," Cassie said.

"See you later," Melissa finally piped up. She cleared her throat, looking away and down at the floor.

Cassie bit her lower lip before saying, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Melissa said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as Diana and Faye both scrutinized her. Cassie frowned, but let it go. Diana would, she hoped, fill her in later on what was going on.

"Seriously, Cassie, you better run along so you're not late," Faye said. She gave Melissa a little tug and started strutting down the hall to class. Cassie watched, eyes going a little wide when Faye stumbled on her heels. Melissa caught her, using her arm under Faye's to keep the taller girl from landing on her butt. Faye cursed, shaking her head as if to shake off whatever had caused her misstep before stalking off to class.

Cassie looked at Diana, eyebrows raised but Diana shrugged. "I have no idea what that was about."

"All right," Cassie said, "I really better get to my locker. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sure," Diana nodded.

Cassie waved as Diana headed off after the other two girls. She was struck again by being the new girl. The other three had a bond from growing up together, and it was clear that they could trust and rely on each other for anything. It might seem a little petty given that Adam and Jake had both risked so much for her, but there was something about having a close female friend that Cassie really missed.

The shrill ringing of the school bell, signalling the start of first period, reminded Cassie that she had other things to think about right now like Shakespeare's sonnets in her English class.

***  
>Finis.<p> 


End file.
